


the undone and the divine

by peachmaisie



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Smut, ksm: masturbation monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: "Am I interrupting something, Frank?" Karen asked in a low and knowing voice before turning to walk towards her bed, unbuttoning her blouse as she walked. Frank's deep chuckle in her ear brought a shiver down her spine and only intensified the ache to be back in their tiny and shitty apartment."Just gettin' started." He replied before finally dipping his hand into his sweatpants. His touch was rougher than Karen's, all calloused palms and void of tenderness whereas Karen took her time, she didn't know how to not touch him using her whole heart.





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!

Frank almost wanted to be angry at himself for how spoiled he had become. The bed was too cold without Karen by his side, most nights he felt like he was drowning in all the heat she gave off but without her, he was left empty. He had gotten over the pain of climbing into an empty bed long before Karen had found her way into his life but now she was gone it was like pouring salt and rubbing it into the old wound.

Perhaps the worst part was she wasn't going to be gone forever, she'd only gone out of town to chase a lead for an article she was writing and was going to be back in a few days. A few days in the grand scheme of his whole life was a tiny amount of time, but that didn't stop Frank from physically aching as he continued to exist in the apartment meant to be housing them both. It just meant every second whether he knew it or not was spent missing her, crawling on his hands and knees to the moment she'd be back in his arms.

Karen's soft company had left him needy, their bed merely a dried up river without her in it. He wondered if she missed him in the same way he missed her, one second the world was spinning and the next it was flying off its axis like a car crashing off the side of a cliff. It all sounded very dramatic in his own head, probably Karen's impact, her way with words slipping into his subconscious.

The mattress creaked beneath his weight as he turned over onto his stomach, the smell of Karen's shampoo appeared to have soaked into the sheets and pillows because whenever he so much as twitched thoughts of her would flood into his head. The fact that he had little to do was also detrimental, who'd have known to work on a construction site left a lot of time for feeling sorry for yourself.

He sighed and his lungs filled with her, faint parts of herself left in their bed. Without the warmth of Karen by his side, the apartment was left freezing over, it was the first night in months their bedroom window had been left closed. It was probably what he missed most about her, the way she warmed every space she entered. She would always groan in her sleep when Frank's perpetually cold feet brushed against her ankles but she never coiled away, she always let him take what he needed.

She was giving like that, never thinking twice before offering exactly what she knew Frank needed. And she always knew, few people had ever been able to read his mind quite like Karen could. On nights where the only language he knew were his hands, she would climb onto his lap like second nature and let him relearn the stories her body told, but only if she got to retell it again with his.  
  
Frank let out a slow exhale at the thought of Karen on top of him, her skirt inching up her legs as she straddled him till the fabric stretched around the meat of her thighs. She was warmest between her legs, softest there too. The sound she made when Frank did finally slip his hands there replayed in his head till he had to roll onto his back, left in their very lonely bed.

Karen's timing had always been impeccable, of course, it would be mere seconds after Frank had lowered his hand down his stomach to relieve the growing ache that his phone would buzz into the darkness. It wasn't like anyone else would be texting him, especially in the early hours of the morning. He didn't tear his hand away, instead just used the other to grab the phone from the nightstand.

_Lead fell short, coming home tomorrow instead. Love you!_

While dialing Karen's number, Frank finally lowered his hand enough to cup his cock through the fabric of his sweatpants. They hung low on his hips, low enough that the head of his cock pressed against the thick material of the waistband. The ringing of the phone sung in his ear as he continued to leisurely squeeze himself over his pants, in no rush to get off.

"How is it I knew you'd be awake?" Karen said upon picking up the phone, the smile in her voice made Frank smile in return. She sounded a little hoarse, probably from all of the talking he could assume she'd been doing while trying to get her piece together. Not that he sounded any better, and not that he didn't like the way she sounded either because it was kind of hot.

"Must be those journalist instincts," Frank replied and Karen breathed out a laugh, he could hear sounds of clothes rustling in the background so it was safe to assume she was back in her hotel room, probably getting changed. His hand tightened ever so slightly around himself as he pictured Karen unzipping her skirt, bending down to tug it down her legs.

"If I had any of that I wouldn't have chased this dead lead." It wasn't the first time, plenty of articles didn't get to see the light of day. Still, it made the last couple of days feel like a waste of time and that bugged Karen most of all. The silver lining was at least it meant she could go back home, empty-handed sure but at least back with the things and people she loved.

Keeping her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear, Karen wiggled out from her skirt and kicked it in the direction of her suitcase. She took a glance at herself while walking past the mirror opposite her bed, only in her blouse and dark grey panties. It was rare she took the time to admire herself, most of the time she was too busy to stand still for even a second.

While she took a moment to admire how her panties hugged the curve of her ass, Frank let out a soft sound she recognized immediately. Her breath fluttered as she ran her free hand down her body, smoothing across her thighs.

"Am I interrupting something, Frank?" Karen asked in a low and knowing voice before turning to walk towards her bed, unbuttoning her blouse as she walked. Frank's deep chuckle in her ear brought a shiver down her spine and only intensified the ache to be back in their tiny and shitty apartment.

"Just gettin' started." He replied before finally dipping his hand into his sweatpants. His touch was rougher than Karen's, all calloused palms and void of tenderness whereas Karen took her time, she didn't know how to not touch him using her whole heart.

Karen snorted to herself and shrugged her blouse off from her shoulders, it pooled at her feet before she crept up onto the bed. It might have been a strange thing to miss but the bed was too silent, no creaking springs to help lull her to sleep. Of course, she missed Frank, the only good thing about her time away was maybe he'd see how painful it was for her when he disappeared for days at a time. Even then though, she wouldn't have wished that on anyone.

"Without me?" Frank's eyes fluttered closed, his jaw tightening as he tightened the hand around his cock, not yet moving but instead returning his attention to Karen.  
  
"Because of you." He clarified. "Can't get you out of my head, kept thinking about you on top of me. Shit— Karen, you've left me crazy."

The fact that Frank wasn't much of a talker in bed made his words all the more impactful. Karen's thighs tightened together but she curbed the desire to touch herself, instead, she got herself more comfortable on the bed first before running her fingertips across her collarbones, gentle touches she carried on as she traveled down to her breasts.

"Wow, maybe I should leave more often." Karen squeezed her breast over the soft cup of her bra and grinned to herself when Frank groaned in disagreement. "I could be convinced otherwise... if you're feeling particularly talkative."

It was Karen who was more often than not the noisy one, the one who could barely keep her desperate moans and pleas convinced in the walls of their bedroom. Frank was happy to tell her whatever she needed if it meant getting to hear her, even if it wasn't the same as having her there writhing underneath him.

Frank tugged his sweatpants down low enough so they were no longer in his way, his cock sitting heavy on his stomach. If he listened close enough then he could hear Karen's breath and the way it hitched, the image of her splayed out touching herself was enough to get his hand wrapped back around his cock.

"I thought about you wearing one of your skirts, nothing underneath. Already wet for me." She got _so_ wet, it only took the right touch and she was soaking through her panties. It was even better when she wasn't wearing any panties because then Frank got to spread her out on their bed and see her all pink and glistering, almost dripping onto the sheets because of how worked up he'd got her.

Karen bit down on her bottom lip as her hand finally made it to between her legs, running her fingers softly across her pussy through the cotton of her panties. In the back of her head she was mindful of the fact there were people in the room next to her, yet she didn't bite back the moan when she pressed gently against her clit.

"That's hot." Karen breathed and dipped her fingers even lower to tease over her hole. She could already feel how wet she was getting, even through the fabric and she couldn't find it within her to be embarrassed by how quickly she was getting wet.

Frank hummed low in his throat, slowly jacking his hand up and down, tightening his grip as his palm wrapped around the head of his cock. He rubbed his thumb across his slit, smearing the bead of pre-come beginning to ooze onto his fingers.

"You're wet for me now, aren't you?" Frank asked just to hear Karen's sharp intake of breath. He didn't feel all that bad about her lead falling short anymore because it meant she got to come home, and that meant he got to get his mouth on her. There were plenty of things he wanted to do but that had to be top on the list, closely followed by feeling her all warm and wet around his cock.

Spreading her legs even wider, Karen finally slipped her fingers into her panties. A shiver ran down her spine as she brushed across her clit, practically throbbing with the desire to be touched. It had been a while since she had touched herself like this, without any help and all she could think was how her fingers weren't as good as Frank's.

"Take a guess." She said with a satisfied sigh before dropping her head back against the pillows. Wetting his lips, Frank thought about how beautiful Karen looked when he got his hands on her. The way her eyebrows would furrow when she was close, her mouth dropping open like she had never known shame, it was mesmerizing to watch.

"I bet you're soaked." God, he thought about tugging Karen's skirt up till he had full access to her pussy then watching her get herself off on his thigh. His hand gripping at her hips to keep her steady as she rocked back and forth, leaving a warm stain on his pants. "'Cause you like hearing how bad I want you."

It wasn't a lie, there was something in Karen that loved hearing Frank describe how he wanted her; made her feel needed. Her hips jolted as she pressed down harder on her clit, continuing the slow circles she was torturing herself with.

"When you get back, I want you in bed all day. Just— just legs open and taking whatever I give you. Whatever you want." Frank gritted his teeth and twisted his hand around his cock, slowly speeding up the movement of his hand as he spoke. "I'll go down on you first, do it till you're crying with how bad you need it— need me. Then when you've come enough times that you're all loose and pliant, well then I'll turn you 'round and fuck you."

Karen whined and gripped the phone tighter, the fingers working at her clit started to move faster. Her hips bucked upwards again as they chased the sensation, part of her wanted to drop the phone and just finger herself like she wanted but she didn't want to miss a single word Frank said.

"Slow at first, how you like it. I'll watch my cock spreading you open, wait until you ask me to go faster— never can get enough can you?" Before he could get a response, Karen let out an abrupt gasp and her entire lower half jolted as if she'd been shocked. Her orgasm ran through her quick, not giving her enough time to adjust or to even attempt to muffle herself.

She moaned loudly into her empty hotel room. The image of Frank fucking her into their mattress had been enough to tip her over the edge, she held her phone so tightly that by the time she recovered from her orgasm she was worried that she might have accidentally hung up.

The sounds of Karen coming were enough for Frank to follow shortly after her. A couple of faded bruises on his waist ached as he moved his hips upwards in time with his hand, the friction along with the thoughts of having Karen all fucked out, pink and wet and open because of him was exactly what he needed.

Frank's jaw tightened as he let go of the tension he had been holding, he let go of his now softening cock and let his hand drop to his side. He didn't particularly want to get up and go clean but sleeping with come pooling on his stomach wasn't ideal either. Besides, it wasn't as though he was sleeping before Karen had decided to text.

"Remember you're a man of your word," Karen said, clearly sounding ready to drop into sleep any second. Frank merely gave a soft laugh and nodded into the darkness of their bedroom.

"Always."


End file.
